Far Away
by dbzgtfan2004
Summary: Naruto returns after training and a certain girl can't wait to see him. NaruSaku


Far Away

By dbzgtfan2004

Hi everybody. It's been a while since I did a one-shot story and now I'm making one. My first Naruto one-shot. It takes place during the 2 ½ year time skip. I'm sort of going to do what should've happened at the beginning. Naruto and Sakura being together. I just think they're cute together. I hate Sasuke. He's a bastard. Don't get me wrong. He's with Orochimaru and doesn't care about Sakura one bit. Naruto and Hinata are cute together as well but I don't see them getting together anytime soon or pretty much ever. She's too shy, blushes and stutters and he doesn't seem to show any affection towards her. I'm a true NaruSaku fan. The song I'm going to put in this story is Far Away by Nickleback. I just think it fits since Naruto has been gone for 2 ½ years and Sakura might have developed feelings for the blonde haired knucklehead. Hell she blushed at him when they first met after 2 ½ years. Don't believe me? Look it up in the manga and anime. Anyways enough talking and time to start the story and I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Far Away by Nickleback. Don't sue.

Key

_Italics_Thoughts

**Bold**Song Lyrics

2 ½ years has past since Naruto and Jiraiya have left Konoha to train and now they're making their way back but it was getting late and they stopped into a town for the night.

"This looks like a good place to stay don't you think, Naruto?" Jiraiya asks

"Yeah it sure is." Naruto says

"We'll be able to make it to Konoha by tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me."

Naruto has changed in 2 ½ years. He isn't much of a knucklehead anymore. He's taller and pretty muscular. He changed out of his orange jumpsuit into a black and orange jumpsuit. Also he no longer has his blue headband; instead he has a black headband. If Sakura were to see him now, she would be drooling. They made their way to a hotel and stayed the night. Jiraiya was fast asleep but Naruto was wide away, wearing black and orange pajamas.

"_It's been 2 ½ years and I've grown stronger thanks to ero-sennin's training. There's one thing that never left my mind however. Someone I cared ever since I laid eyes on. Sakura."_ Naruto thought and blushed

**This time, this place**

**Misused, Mistakes**

**Too long, too late**

**Who am I to make you wait?**

**Just one chance**

**Just one breath**

**Just in case there's just one left**

'**Cause you know, you know, you know**

"_Even though she had a crush on Sasuke, I've had feelings for her. She may have rejected me, hit me when I said or did something stupid it didn't matter. I stuck by her. Even when I fought Gaara, my only thought was saving her from the sand demon's grip. When Sasuke left, I just wished I was there to comfort her when she confessed her love to Sasuke but he declined and left. I would've kicked his ass for that in which I sort of did in the Valley of the End. When we left to go get Sasuke back, I promised Sakura to bring him home. I never kept that promise. When I woke up from being unconscious from the battle, I saw Sakura. I told her I never kept my promise but she never neglected me, scold me, hit me or told me to never see her again. She just smiled and said that we would get him together. Ever since then, all these years I've grown to realize that I love her."_

**I love you**

**I've loved you all along**

**I miss you**

**Been far away for far too long**

**I keep dreaming you'll be with me**

**And you'll never go**

**Stop breathing if**

**I don't see you anymore**

"_Oh Sakura, how I miss your smile, your laugh, your pink hair, your green eyes and your wonderful personality. I can't wait to see you again. When I do, I'll finally tell her how I feel. We'll go on a date maybe to the ramen shop or someplace fancy. I don't care as long as she's happy with me. I'll see you soon." _Naruto thought, He smiled and he fell asleep thinking about the pink haired kunoichi and the future he's about to have with her.

At the same time, in Konoha, the pink haired girl is laying wide awake in bed. She was wearing a pink nightgown. She was thinking of a certain blonde haired knucklehead.

"_2 ½ years. Tsunade has trained me hard and now I'm as strong as her. I can't wait to see the look on Naruto's face when I show my true strength. Oh Naruto, I've been such a fool. I can't believe I had a crush on Sasuke. I've been neglecting him over a pretty boy who only thought of himself and taking revenge on his brother. And to think I thought it was Sasuke who saved me from Gaara when it was Naruto. When he returns, I'll tell him that he doesn't have to keep his promise. Please come home soon."_ Sakura thought

**On my knees, I'll ask**

**Last chance for one last dance**

'**Cause with you, I'd withstand**

**All of Hell to hold your hand**

**I'd give it all**

**I'd give for us**

**Give anything, but I won't give up**

'**Cause you know, you know, you know**

"_Naruto-kun, you mean the world to me. Back then, I was such a bitch but now I know my true feelings. When you come home, I'm going to hug you, kiss you and tell you that I love you. I will always be with you forever. If you want to go on a date with me, I'll say yes. I love you, Naruto-kun." _And with that she fell asleep dreaming of Naruto.

**That I love you**

**I loved you all along**

**And I miss you**

**Been far away for far too long**

**I keep dreaming you'll be with me**

**And you'd never go**

**Stop breathing if**

**I don't see you anymore**

Morning came and Naruto and Jiraiya left and made their way to Konoha. Naruto was still thinking of last night. Jiraiya noticed that his student has been unusually quiet so he decided to break the ice.

"What's on your mind, Naruto?"

"I was thinking of last night."

"And what happened prey tell?"

"I was thinking about _her_." He blushed

"Oh you mean Sakura huh?"

Naruto nods

"Well good for you, kiddo. Thinking about girls can be a good and bad thing. Are you going to tell her?"

"Yes." He blushes harder

"I hope she takes it well."

"I hope so too."

**So far away**

**So far away**

**Far away for far too long**

**So far away**

**So far away**

**Far away for far too long**

Sakura woke up and made her way to the hokage tower where Tsunade is. She was thinking of last night. When she made her way to the hokage office, she knocked and Tsunade let her in.

"Good morning, Sakura. Did you sleep well?" Tsunade asked

"Yes I did." She was thinking

Tsunade noticed and said, "What are you thinking about?"

"_Him_." She blushed

"Oh the brat who keeps on calling me obaa-chan. I hate it when he calls me that. Makes me want to kick his ass." She says in a threatening manor.

Sakura giggled at her sensei.

"I believe he's going to return today so you have the day off for the day just so you can greet him."

"Oh thank you, Tsunade. You're the best." Sakura hugged Tsunade

"Yes, yes. I know now go and greet him. Smack him if you have too just for me."

"I will." And she leaves to go meet Naruto

Naruto and Jiraiya have finally made it to Konoha. Naruto runs inside and goes up the telephone pole to see the whole town.

"_I'm finally home and it feels so good."_ He notices that Tsunade's head is on the hokage monument. "_I can't believe he put obaa-chan's head on the hokage monument."_ He laughs with himself.

He then goes down the pole and walks around. He was about to go to his favorite ramen stand when he noticed a familiar person with pink hair. She was wearing her usual red dress and black shorts but the only difference is a purple skirt, purple arm bands, black gloves and a red headband. She looked gorgeous.

"Sakura-chan?"

She noticed him and said, "Naruto-kun?"

He smiled and ran up to hug her and she returned.

"I missed you Sakura. Ero-sennin trained me hard. But I thought about you the whole time."

"I missed you too, Naruto. Tsunade trained me hard as well and I thought about you."

There was an awkward silence except for the sound of people going on with their daily business. They both blushed and sort of occupied themselves.

"Um Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"There's something I always wanted to tell you."

"What's that?"

"First of all, I'm sorry for ignoring you and hitting you for Sasuke. I don't care about him anymore. I still want him back but just as a friend and nothing more. What I'm trying to say is I love you Naruto."

Naruto had a shocked look on his face.

"You love me?"

She nods.

"I saved you from Gaara, kept my promise to bring Sasuke back which I never did. I love you too Sakura."

They smile and blush and they hug each other. Then they kiss. Being well hidden are the familiar faces of Naruto and Sakura's friends. The Konoha Six, Team Guy, Konohamaru and his team, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Iruka. They smiled knowing the two best shinobi are together.

**But you know, you know, you know**

**I wanted**

**I wanted you to stay**

'**Cause I needed**

**I need to hear you say**

**I love you**

**I loved you all along**

**And I forgive you**

**For being away for far too long**

**So keep breathing**

'**Cause I'm not leaving you anymore**

**Believe it**

**Hold on to me, and never let me go**

**Keep breathing**

'**Cause I'm not leaving you anymore**

**Believe it**

**Hold on to me, and never let me go**

**Keep breathing**

**Hold on to me, never let me go**

**Keep breathing**

**Hold on to me, never let me go**

The End

I hope you liked this story. It came to me and now here it is in story form. Please read and review.


End file.
